Unicron
Unicron był największym i najpotężniejszym Transformerem we Wszechświecie. Nikt nie wie, skąd się wziął. Wiadomo tylko jedno – Unicron pożera światy, by móc przetrwać. Jego rozmiary przekraczają rozmiary normalnej planety, a na plecach ma cztery długie półpierścienie, które są jedną z jego broni. Przemieniał się w mechaniczną planetę i miał moc niszczenia całych światów. Został zniszczony przez Optimusa Prime'a w serii Transformers: Wojna o Energon. Biografia Armada A zła pierwotnego życie od początku czasu, jego pochodzenie utraconych do mgły historii, Armada wszechświata wcielenie Unicron był uosobieniem wszelkich ciemności i nienawiści, że lurks w sercach wszystkich istot. Został pokonany przez Autobot wojownika, Omega Najwyższego, w pewnym momencie w starożytnej przeszłości Cybertron, Unicron ukrył się w zwykły oczach transformatorów, ukrytych jak księżyc planety. W celu ponownego energise siebie, Unicron implantowany niektóre z własnej komórki w Cybertron, gdzie dorastał i "wylężony" urodzeniu do lilipuci rasy robotów nazwie Mini-Zuż. Było Unicron z zamiarem, że te małe roboty zwiększyłoby dzikość z Autobot / Decepticon wojny, pozwalając Unicron do paszy od nienawiści, że wojna fermentowane – ale w wyniku ingerencji człowieka dzieci, wysiedlonych w czasie z 21. wieku, Mini-Zuż rozwiniętych sentience i uciekli Cybertron, upaść na Ziemi, gdzie świeccy nieaktywnych dla milionów lat. Kolejne rozbudzenie Mini-Zuż ponownie zwiększył tempo wojny i przyspieszenia postępowania, Unicron innym są tworzone z własnego ciała, bokiem, aby służyć jako jego przedstawiciel w celu manipulowania stale wydarzeniach na Ziemi zachować równowagę władzy zawsze przesunięcie, w dzikość obu stron stale rośnie. Na zwieńczenie jego planu, Decepticons weszła w posiadanie wszystkich trzech Mini-Con broni – Star Saber, w Skyboom tarczy i Requiem Blaster – które bok i Thrust następnie ukradł i wykorzystywane w celu ponownego Unicron. Rzuca jego księżycowych skóry, Unicron przekształcone do robotów i tryb włączony Cybertron ponieważ połączony Autobot / Decepticon armada na próżno próbował go zatrzymać. Optimus Prime i Megatron (obecnie Galvatron) wpisuje jego ciało człowieka z dziećmi, a Unicron skierowane bokiem do nich w formie, ale absorbujących wszystkich Optimus w jego świadomości zbiorowej i dostosowanie Mini Zuż powrotem pod jego kontrolą. Jednakże, z Unicron umysłu, Rad była w stanie wykorzystać jego połączenie z High Wire przywrócić Mini Zuż indywidualnych umysłów, uwalniając broni i wyłączanie Unicron. Z pozoru na niebezpieczeństwo, Galvatron zakwestionował premiera do ostatecznej bitwy, ale nienawiść między wrogami Unicron pobudził do życia, a Galvatron zdać sobie sprawę, że aby przerwać krąg miał do poświęcenia siebie. Tłoczenie się w Unicron w przepaść, Galvatron zakończony nienawiść, a także w potężny błysk, Unicron zniknęła bez śladu. Energon Ważnym zdarzeniem w życiu Unicrona (dzieje się w serii Transformers: Wojna o Energon) było pożarcie planety Aplha Q, gdzie wówczas żył on, Scorpinok i Terrorcony. Wówczas Scorpinok wysadził planetę, co skończyło się uśpieniem Unicrona. Przez całe tysiąclecia Unicron był uśpiony w przestrzeni kosmosu, a Alpha Q żył jako istota bez planety. Wówczas za pomocą Terrorconów zaatakował Autoboty z Ziemi, by zdobyć Energon potrzebny do przebudzenia Unicrona i odzyskania planety. Wówczas zaczął na swą stronę nawracać dawnych Deceptikonów, jednocześnie przekazując im Miecz Megatrona i kłamliwie obiecując jego przebudzenie. Wkrótce okazało się, że Megatron pobierał niemal cały Energon i zdołał się przebudzić. Wówczas zdobył ponownie swych ludzi, miecz i wypędził Alha Q, który uciekł razem z głową Unicrona. Potem, w czasie ponownej wojny Autobotów z Decepticonami, Alpha Q wysłał Starscreama – obdarzonego niewidzialnością najemnika o pozbawionej pamięci (później jednak Megatron go nawrócił na swą stronę). Po stracie żołnierza Alpha Q później, razem z Terrorconami i Skorpinokiem się sprzymierzył z Autobotami w celu pokonania Megatrona i odzyskania planety. Po bardzo długiej zawieruchy udało się odnaleźć ciało Unicrona i niemal je przebudzić (Brakowało mu jednak głowy). Po wielkiej bitwie, w której wielka moc Energonu została wyzwolona, otworzyła się czarna dziura i wysłała naszych bohaterów do innego wszechświata, gdzie rostrzygły się losy obu frakcji. Po wielu zdarzeniach Unicron odzyskał głowę i został przebudzony, po czym zabił zdrajcę wśród Decepticonów – Shockblasta. Wówczas Megatron zdziwił się, gdy Unicron opanował mu umysł i niemal zniszczył obie organizacje. W tej walce pożarł arktyczną planetę i zniszczył całkowicie planetę wyścigową. Wówczas Primus – istota z czystego Energonu, obdarzył Autoboty nową mocą, a Optimusa powiększył, by mógł walczyć z Unicronem. Wówczas rozpętała się nawiększa bitwa we Wszechświecie – wówczas Unicron poważnie poranił Optimusa Prime'a i był bardzo bliski triumfu. Ten jednak dobył wszystkich swych sił i zniszczył Unicrona, ratując i Autoboty, i Decepticony, i cały Wszechświat. Unicron jednak zdołał zmienić sięw drugą osobowość Megatrona i ocalił go przed zgubą. Gdy ten powrócił na Cybertron, znalazł dzięki pomocy Unicrona Super-Energon i zmienił się w Galvatrona – niepokonanego, niezniszczalnego imperatora Decepticonów. Wówczas przejął Cybertron i dzięki bratowi Shockblasta – Sixshota, zakrył go Energonem. Tak rozpoczęła się nowa wojna, pełna zdrady i cierpienia, w której Cybertron zmienił się w ruchomą fortecę Decepticonów i dążył na inne planety. Wtedy Optimus Prime zatrzymał planetę i naraził się na wielkie uszkodzenia. Wkrótce Sixshot zdradził Galvatrona i dzięki podstępowi niemal go zniszczył i był bliski dojścia do Super-Energonu. Jednak Skorpinok, narażając się na poważne obrażenia, uratował władcę Decepticonów i Galvatron dzięki mocy Super-Energonu zmienił się w Mega-Transformera o rozmiarach Wież Energonowych. W ten sposób zmiażdżył zdrajcę (jego iskra ocalała w ocalałej dłoni) i wyruszył, by znaleźć Unicrona w jego ostatniej formie – kuli zielonego gazu rozmiarów piłki golfowej. Gdy ją znalazł, zaczęła się ostania bitwa – Prime padł uszkodzony, a pozostałe Autoboty swoje iskry zjedczoneia użyły do ożywienia i wzmocnienia Optimusa. Tak zaczęła się bitwa, wktórej Galvatron, Starscream i Unicron zostali pochłonięci przez Słońce Energonowe stworzone przez Alpha Q. Za nimi podążył też lojalny Miraż, który równierz umarł. Cybertron Parę lat później "Słońce Unicrona" rozpadło i przemieniło się w czarną dziurę, która zagrażała całemu wszechświatu. Filmowe uniwersum W serii filmowej Unicron jest przedstawiany jako dawny wróg Cybertronian i Twórców. W związku z tym Twórcy planowali zniszczyć Unicron, aby zachować życie Cybertronu w dowolny sposób. Transformers: Ostatni rycerz Unicron nie pojawia się w Ostatnim rycerzu, ale jest kilka razy wspominany przez Quintessę, która wierzy, że Ziemia jest uśpionym ciałem Unicrona. Po śmierci Lockdowna i Harolda Attingera, Quintessa przenosi planetę Cybertron do atmosfery Ziemi, mając nadzieję na użycie starożytnej maszyny Cybertronian, która pozwoli Cybertronowi zderzyć się z Ziemią i wyczerpać całą jej energię. Quintessa zawarła nawet układ z Megatronem (byłym protegowanym Upadłego i obecnym przywódcą Decepticonów), aby pomóc aktywować maszynę, aby Twórcy i Decepticony mogli rządzić Cybertronem w pokoju. Jednak nie udało się to, gdy Optimus Prime (były protegowany Sentinela Prime'a) poprowadził Autoboty, aby pokonać Decepticony i dezaktywować maszynę, aby zatrzymać kolizję. Po tym, jak Optimus pokonał Megatrona wysyłając go z powrotem na Ziemię, Quintessa zostaje zmuszona do ukrycia się na Ziemi po tym, gdy została pozornie pokonana przez Bumblebee. W scenach końcowych filmu, Quintessa w przebraniu człowieka mówi napotkanym ludzkim naukowcom, aby nie dotykali Unicrona, gdyż on tego nie lubi. Oferuje także swą pomoc w jego zabiciu. Transformers 6 Unicron może pojawić się w Transformers 6 jako główny antagonista, ponieważ może zostać obudzony ze snu, co spowoduje, że stanie się wielkim zagrożeniem dla Transformersów, Twórców oraz całej ludzkości. Charakter i broń Unicron był największym i najpotężniejszym Transformerem we Wszechświecie. Nikt nie wie, skąd się wziął. Wiadomo tylko jedno – Unicron pożera światy, by móc przetrwać. Jego rozmiary przekraczają rozmiary normalnej planety, a na plecach ma cztery długie półpierścienie, które są jedną z jego broni. Przemieniał się w mechaniczną planetę i miał moc niszczenia całych światów. Oprócz tego miał ukryty w torsie śmiercionośny blaster, który pochłaniał planety i wyzwalał w postaci ogromnej energii (zrobił to w "Optimus Wielkim", jak pochłonął połowę Arktycznej Planety i zniszczył drugą połówkę energią). Pojawienie * kosmiczne Wojny (jako jedna z form Voków) * Transformers Armada (pierwsze pojawienie) * Transformerzy: Wojna o Energon * Transformerzy: Cybertron (w formie czarnej dziury) * Transformers: Ostatni rycerz (wspominany) * Transformers: 6 (prawdopodobnie osobiście) Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Transformers Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Wszechwiedzący en:Unicron Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Szatani Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Większe zło Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Kanibale Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Pasożyty Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Ludożercy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Bogowie śmierci Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Ciemiężcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Bezcieleśni